Hannibal Returns
by S058
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is enjoying a peaceful existence, until one day his life is interrupted by a stranger, who may end up regretting his actions. Canceled!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a Hannibal/ Criminal Minds fanfic. This takes place just before the Fisher King Part 1 for CM, and 7 years after the epilogue of the novel Hannibal. That makes it 17 years after the ending of The Silence of the Lambs.

_Quantico, VA, July 19__th__ 2009_

Doctor Hannibal Lecter, one of the most infamous serial killers of all time was content. He had a lovely house in Virginia, he had his beloved wife (1) Clarice, and best of all, he was still a free man. For a while, he had wandered the globe with Clarice, showing her the world, and all the wonderful sights that it held. They both loved it, traveling to famous places like the Sydney Opera House, and they had enjoyed every moment of it. However, age was catching up to Hannibal, and he decided that they should settle down, and raise a family. He broached the idea to Clarice tentatively, unsure of how she would react to the idea of settling down once again.

She was reluctant at first to settle down, but she agreed that, because she did want to raise a family, and constantly moving around would not have been conductive to the child's health. That having been decided, the real question was where should they live? Clarice said that she wanted their child to be born in America, and Hannibal agreed. He could not think of very many places to raise a child that would be safer or more prosperous than America, and in addition it was a good place to hide, hiding underneath the noses of those who wanted him in custody. They then decided that they would buy a house, Hannibal suggested upstate New York for their next home. Clarice countered, saying that she felt the child would be more comfortable if they lived in the south. After all, she pointed out; she had grown up there, and had turned out all right.

They decided to live in Virginia, as a compromise. It was fairly close to New York, but was still part of the South. Clarice suggested that they live in Quantico, pointing out the low crime rate, and the rich land of Virginia. Hannibal at first was reluctant due to the nearby FBI lab as well as the nearby Marine base, but after being shown a wondrous 2-story house that reminded him of the lodge in Vilnius where he had lived prior to his parents' deaths he gave in.

Now Hannibal was returning home in his car, a Bentley Continental Flying Spur Speed, with twin-turbo engines capable of up to 200 MPH(2) painted jet-black and fitted with Virginia license plates. Clarice had her own car, her old Mustang that she had owned since her career in the FBI, and had stored in a rental unit in the US while they traveled the world.

Hannibal pulled into the driveway and noticed, with a flicker of alarm that the front door was open. He parked the car, and stepped out of the vehicle. Walking calmly, but briskly he strode towards the door, one hand reaching into a pocket in the jacket where he kept his Harpy. He opened the door and stared. The front parlor was covered with the shattered remains of what looked to be a table. He cautiously strode inside, and looked around. The living room was much like the front parlor, only this time there was a folded piece of paper stuck to one of the chairs. He unfolded the paper, a tremor suddenly appearing in his hands. He read the note, and then cursed. He dropped it, and ran into the bedroom, where he pulled up the carpet from the floor. He exposed a miniature safe which he opened, and extracted the cash, fake IDs, and a small key. He closed the safe, rolled the carpet back over it, and then he walked out of the house, started his car and drove away. He had to talk with a young woman who he suspected would not like his appearance one bit.

**BAU Headquarters, Quantico, Virginia**

Special Agent Hotchner was on the phone with his boss, when Jason Gideon came into the room. Hothcner said, "You're sure? I'll get the team rolling on this at once." He hung up the phone and said" There 's been a kidnapping in Quantico, and Gideon: the victim is a former FBI agent." He hurried from the room, and passed by the cubicles, and said" Team, we got to meet in the conference room." He entered, and the rest of the team, filed in after him. He picked up 5 copies of a case file, and slid them towards the agents. They all took the folders and opened them. There was a pregnant pause while they each digested what was inside the folders. Dr. Reid spoke first" Why are we concerning ourselves with a missing person's case?"

Hotchner replied" Her name is Clarice Starling, and she reappeared outside Quantico, and apparently has been kidnapped. Her case was in Missing Persons, but there are two main reasons why we are getting involved. The first is that Clarice was a FBI agent prior to her disappearance, albeit one on suspension so she was low priority to MP. The second reason is that we found some fingerprints on the house where she lived, and they're a match to Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

A/N: sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to see the reception to this idea before I started devoting more time to it.

(1) What, you didn't honestly expect them to remain unmarried did you?

(2) Yes this is a actual car.


	2. Chapter 2

Notice: This fic has been cancled, due to lack of interest, and canon progressing past the point where I could reasonably update it. I had a blast writing this, but Au Revoir.


End file.
